peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 September 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-09-01 ; Comments *Dubs the Cockney Rejects session as one of the best of the year (it was the 5th broadcast of the session that year). *"One thing you can say about The Fall - at least they still seem to be practicing what they preached 2 or 3 years ago..there aren't many bands that can say that.." *"I rather suspect it's no longer fashionable to like UB40 but who cares..?!". Two tracks played from the debut album in this show. Also two from the Dead Kennedys' LP. *Tracklisting also available at the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan. *Partial tracklisting also available at Tishbriz's John Peel Book at Flickr. Many thanks to Tishbriz for sharing the information. http://www.flickr.com/photos/tishbriz/8706825879/sizes/l/in/set-72157633271173476/ Sessions *TV Personalities first and only session *Cockney Rejects second session Tracklisting *Cravats: Precinct (7") Small Wonder *Angelic Upstarts: Guns For The Afghan Rebels (LP - Oi! The Album) EMI *Jimmy Pursey: Lucky Man (7") Polydor *Cockney Rejects: Cockney Rip Off (session) *TV Personalities: La Grande Illusion (session) *Simple Minds: I Travel (LP - Empires And Dance) Arista *Dead Kennedys: Your Emotions (LP - Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables) Cherry Red *Brian Eno: Seven Deadly Finns (Japanese pressing that won't fit on the record player spindle, so doesn't get played) *Jah Walton: Top Ranking (record skips too badly to play so only a few seconds appear) *Ruts: West One (Shine On Me) (7") Virgin *A Certain Ratio: Shack Up (7") Factory Benelux, Les Disques Du Crépuscule *Cockney Rejects: Blockbuster (session) *Brian Eno: Seven Deadly Finns (7") Japanese import (Peel has now made the hole bigger so it gets played after all!) *Jah Walton: Top Ranking (7") Papula Demand (seems to play better on the left-hand turntable without skipping as before?!) *Everly Brothers: Be Bop A Lula (7" - When Will I Be Loved) Old Gold) *TV Personalities: Look Back In Anger (session) *UB40: Burden Of Shame (LP - Signing Off) Graduate *Twig & The Kicks: The Boy Who Sold His Dreams (7" - I Won't Apologise) Majorette *Comsat Angels: Missing In Action (LP - Waiting For A Miracle) Polydor *Neon: Don't Eat Bricks (7") Radar *Cockney Rejects: I Wanna Be A Star (session) *Naggo Waugh: Knotty Not Livin' Easy (7") Strugglers *The B-52s: Private Idaho (LP - Wild Planet) Warner Brothers *Dead Kennedys: Kill The Poor (LP - Fresh Fruit For Rotting Vegetables) Cherry Red *TV Personalities: Silly Girl (session) *Little Johnny Taylor: How Can A Broken Man Survive (LP - Part Time Love) Charly R&B (plays the start of the wrong track..) *Liliput: Die Matrosen (7" - Split) Rough Trade RT 047 *Roky Erickson & The Aliens: Night Of The Vampire (LP - Roky Erickson And The Aliens) CBS *Cockney Rejects: 15 Nights (session) *Fall: Totally Wired (7") Rough Trade (the new single from The Fall "..you've probably been waiting for this since 10 o'clock..") *Stiff Little Fingers: Nobody's Hero (LP - Hanx!) Chrysalis *Renaldo & The Loaf: A Medical Man (v/a LP - South Specific) Brain Boosters *TV Personalities: The Picture Of Dorian Gray (session) *UB40: Signing Off (LP - Signing Off) Graduate File ;Name *1. 1980-09-01 John Peel Radio 1.flac *2, streamed at mixcloud ;Length *1. 01:58:05 (complete Show) *2. 01:58:05 ;Other *1. T277 of the 400 Box *2. Mixcloud, from tanglydad ;Available * http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?yunqjwndoiw * http://www.mixcloud.com/robcarr/john-peel-show-191980/ Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online 01 September 1980 Category:Tishbriz September 1980 Category:Wrong Track Moment